This project represents the first-ever comprehensive investigation to research, develop and introduce innovative application of radio frequency identification (RFID) technology for automatic identification, tracking and condition-monitoring of blood and blood products across the entire transfusion medicine supply chain, from the point of collection, through blood products manufacturing and distribution, to the delivery of a product by a healthcare provider to a patient. The goal is to create a secure, accurate and failsafe system for automatic identification and data capture, from collection to transfusion, which will reduce medical errors and enhance the safety, quality and cost-effectiveness of patient-centered care. The specific aims of this STTR Phase I proposal are to: 1. Research the technical feasibility and potential process improvements (in terms of productivity, quality, safety, and cost) of using RFID to positively identify, monitor, and track blood products through the entire transfusion medicine supply chain, from collection to point of transfusion. 2. Develop a functioning prototype RFID system to serve as a proof-of-concept demonstration of technical feasibility and process efficacy in real-world scenarios. The prototype will complement good manufacturing and transfusion practices and existing information systems with a quality systems approach and conform to the policy environment of the transfusion medicine supply chain. This STTR Phase I effort will be comprised of scientifically rigorous research and development activities conducted in real-world settings to address key technical and process-oriented questions such as: a. How can RFID be best applied to improve transfusion medicine supply chain processes? b. What are the requirements for middleware software to integrate RFID data into existing blood banking and transfusion services software and information systems? c. What are the technical challenges (e.g., tag readability issues) associated with use of RFID in the transfusion medicine supply chain, and what are ways to overcome them? Subsequent to this Phase I R&D effort, in Phase II we will do a pilot implementation by integrating the RFID system within the everyday operations of an actual supply chain (comprised of one or more blood banks and hospitals) to demonstrate and assess system feasibility and benefits. These efforts will lead to the commercialization and deployment, in Phase III, of dual-use applications of this system in military and civilian health care organizations where failsafe blood products distribution is critical to public health. (RELEVANCE) The nation's blood products supply chain is a critical pillar of our public health infrastructure. Studies conducted by the National Academy of Science's Institute of Medicine and other leading organizations have highlighted the high incidence of medical errors that result in between 44,000 and 98,000 American deaths each year. The proposed project aims at enhancing the safety, quality, productivity and responsiveness of our nation's blood supply through research, development and transfer of innovative application of radio frequency identification technology for accurate and failsafe identification, condition monitoring and tracking of blood and blood products through the transfusion medicine supply chain (including collection, manufacturing, distribution and transfusion). Thus, this project addresses one of the national priorities of the US Department of Health and Human Services and the National Institutes of Health, and will help in minimizing mortalities due to transfusion medical errors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]